benerel_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Technology
Technology has advanced to the point of self-propelled vehicles, recorded sound and video, indoor plumbing and lighting, and mass produced clothing and literature. The majority of these advancements have come from relatively recent advancements in the usage of rare magical ores mined from the earth, during the Industrial Revolution. In rare cases, magic has been reverse-engineered from an ancient extinct civilization. Even the most learned technologists only have a working knowledge of the ores and devices that power their civilization. They understand the "what", but almost nothing of the "how" or "why." Because of this, almost all advanced technology is still considered to be magical, with no distinction generally made between science and arcana. As most technology is dependent on magical items and materials excavated from ancient civilizations, a large amount of effort goes into learning how to best utilize these resources, but little success has been found in replicating them. The abundance of ancient resources has stymied the advancement of non-magical technologies. There is faster and greater profit in exploiting the old. Everyday Life People use minor magical items in everyday life; a glowing stone to light a home, a block of unmelting ice to cool stored food, or a magical salve to treat injuries. Magic-powered instruments have affected music (punk, rap, etc.). The common man uses magic powered tools and entertainment without knowing how they work. Materials such as painting stones, chalk-like ore that leaves a smooth paint-like finish, affect the works of artists and craftspeople. Transportation Simple public transportation exists in more advanced cities. The most popular form is the subway, which often makes use of pre-existing tunnels from old mining operations. Horses are still used as a mode of transport in rural areas, but it is not very common. Personal cars are used for business and recreational purposes. Their designs are fairly simple and utilitarian. Wizards Magic is rare, though it is said to have been common in ancient times. Wizards exist, but they are very far from common. The Arcane Institute of Benerel is a highly regarded Wizard school, but even their best wizards pale in comparison to the stories told of even lowly wizards in ancient times. Wizards now are generally considered anti-social nerds and are not well-respected. The vast majority of wizards focus on recovering and using the ancient relics and ores hidden in ancient buried cities. Weapons Citizens are allowed to keep simple magical weaponry for their own protection, though powerful weapons are only allowed to the state. Tools of deception, such as invisibility and transmutation are extremely rare, but expressly banned even so. It’s common for the average person to have some kind of weapon on them if in the rougher parts of Benerel City. Most weaponry is mundane, knives and clubs and simple things of that nature. More complex weapons like firearms can be seen in the hands of bodyguards and career criminals. Firearms are technologically simple, based around the combustion of a magical ore pellet that then shoots from the barrel. They are roughly as effective as crossbows, but notably smaller and with more expensive ammunition. Some rarer weapons are made from repurposed ancient artifacts. A rare sturdy material can be fashioned into an exceptional blade or bludgeon, or an ancient bauble with a tendency to explode on impact can be placed at the heart of a shrapnel container. Very rarely, powerful artifacts imbued with charges of an arcane spell are used directly or repurposed as the fundamental component of a larger device. Outdated gear like swords, bows, and heavy armor are almost never seen. They are generally too cumbersome and outlandish for everyday life.